


【寒故】�To Be Still...

by Sneverend



Category: 188男团, 一醉经年
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, 先婚后爱, 商业联姻, 孕期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneverend/pseuds/Sneverend
Summary: 信息素：雪松✖️铃兰
Relationships: 寒故 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
听到何故怀孕的消息那一瞬间，比起因为完成他们这场婚姻的最终目的而感到如释重负，宋居寒心底更清晰地感觉竟然是有些遗憾。  
已成定局的现实让宋居寒想要逃避，他闭上眼睛回想，两个人在何故热期时那唯一的一次。  
似有若无的铃兰香气被雪松的气息拥着，像是一块松木被丢进北欧冬夜里温暖的壁炉，褪去冷冽气息后缓缓散出安稳。隔绝窗外漫天的风雪，满室温柔的铃兰清甜。  
那Omega柔韧的触感，叫宋居寒回味了好久。  
这就怀孕了……  
宋居寒不自觉叹了口气，他本来还在暗暗期待何故下一次热期的到来，好让他确认一番这小铃兰是否真叫他这么迷恋。  
宋，何两家的联姻算得上是京城内最低调的两大财团婚事了，碍着宋居寒还要在娱乐圈发展，保密工作做得极为周全。  
加上宋居寒依旧和从前一样，身边有各色佳人相伴，就更没人会想到宋天王和何氏集团的总裁已经扯了结婚证。  
两家联姻，主要就是为了利益，以及保证S级Alpha和Omega的血统。近几年，何故一直忙着工作没有感情生活，正好宋居寒这四处浪荡安定不下来，两边父母谈过以后就把两人的婚事定了下来。  
这两位当事人答应得也很干脆，何故觉得自己懒得分精力在找个Alpha上面，宋居寒觉得正好免了宋河和Vanessa的唠叨。  
况且，何故这个出了名的工作狂总裁，对于宋居寒提出的婚后不干涉对方私生活，也是欣然应下。仅凭这一点，宋居寒觉得他们家的Omega很识大体，独立又不黏人。  
只不过……这个比他还大两岁的Omega，好像不太会照顾自己。  
宋居寒作为Alpha，在得知自己的合法Omega怀孕后，即便两人只是表面夫夫，也让小松飞速把自己送到了医院。  
站在病床边看着脸色有些苍白的何故，这人竟然在工地上被太阳晒晕了才发现怀孕，宋居寒想想都有些后怕。  
也说不上是怕Vanessa知道了埋怨他，宋居寒就是觉得这心里不是滋味儿，阴沉着脸色盯着一直昏睡的何故，其间把医生叫来了四五次。  
何故醒来的时候，眼前的光太过刺眼，他觉得脑袋有些晕，抬手想揉揉眼睛就被按住了。  
“手脏不脏？”  
是宋居寒的声音，很冷，何故也看清了那风雨欲来的脸色，像是要把他吸入那深邃如浩瀚星河的眼瞳中，有些迟钝地反应过来，“居寒，你怎么过来了？”  
一直守在房间里的Vanessa和孙晴看两个人之间的气氛不太对，交换了个眼神。Vanessa看见何故被捏红的手腕就觉得心疼，优雅地走过来拍掉宋居寒的手。  
“轻点儿，你别捏疼了故故。”  
何故才注意到这病房里除了宋居寒以外的人，他妈妈，Vanessa竟然都在，他记得他不过是有些热就失去了意识，只是晕倒也不至于惊动了长辈吧。  
于是有些困惑地看了一眼被教训以后，抱胸立在一旁生闷气的宋居寒，又淡淡地开口问着，“妈，你们怎么都来了？”  
一边儿站着的那个，觉得连自己妈都不疼了的大宝宝，冷冷地嫌弃道，“怀孕了你都不知道？何故，你还带着我的孩子上工地？你们公司没人了？”  
“居寒！”  
收到Vanessa略带责怪的眼神，宋居寒才禁了声。  
刷着粉红色墙漆的Omega产科病房瞬间陷入平静，宋居寒双手抱在胸前，从小到大他没被妈妈这么吼过，莫名有些委屈，也因为那个中暑晕倒的孕夫心烦气躁。  
正傲娇着的那位宋天王，用余光偷偷瞄着低头将手轻轻放在小腹上的何故，嘴角也不自觉跟着浅笑。  
他听到何故自言自语道，“这么快就有宝宝了吗？”  
不知道那根筋搭错了，宋居寒忽然想起他那个还没来得及实施的第二次计划。  
“S级的Omega效率就是高啊。”  
Vanessa尴尬地看了眼亲家母，又瞪了一眼口不择言的自家儿子，没等她打圆场，刚被孙晴扶起来坐好的何故就开口了。  
“也是你这S级的Alpha配合得好。”何故沉浸在自己有了宝宝的无措和喜悦中，对待宋居寒的态度也放松了些，唇边勾起一个浅浅的弧度，足以叫人看痴了。  
这……这算是第一次夸我吗？宋居寒心想，觉得这闷葫芦突然怼他一句，还挺可爱的。又看了眼何故一直捂在小腹上的手，他的宝宝竟然能让小闷葫芦笑得这么甜，瞬间觉得自己是功不可没。  
结婚之前，宋居寒一直盼着这个孩子早点到来，这样他就可以从婚姻中解脱。没想到宝宝降临以后，他却是一步都离不开了。  
其实这事儿，还真不赖何故，何故发现怀孕以后，两个人依旧像以前那样互不干涉地生活。旁的不知道，反正宋居寒是因为以后都没机会近小铃兰的身，而失落了几天。  
情绪上的问题造成的后果很严重，无论宋居寒约哪个小明星，小模特，就算是个顶个儿的年轻漂亮，他还是被何故高潮时那个慌张羞涩的眼神蛊惑。  
然而，这都不是宋居寒脱不开身的主要原因。何故为了不影响工作，在找到Alpha伴侣之前打了太多抑制剂，所以怀孕以后的信息素变得极其不稳定。  
在何故第二次晕倒在工地上后，Vanessa半强制地提出了要求，除了不能推脱的工作外，宋居寒要在家里当老婆和宝宝的雪松原料桶，就算不能在身边也要留下足量从腺体中提取的信息素。  
要是放在以前，宋居寒绝对想不到有一天他会变成一瓶熏香。在家里郁郁寡欢地闷了几天，宋居寒发现何故每天即使养身体也要在书房里写写画画，他看着犯困，拿着吉他在旁边唱些慵懒的调子。  
偶尔何故抬起头想要揉揉眼睛，就会想起那天在医院里那句语气急躁的关心，不动声色地用那只手撑住脑袋，欣赏那个正为了自己吟唱的微微沙哑性感的嗓音。  
他也会生出贪念，如果这么迷人的嗓音专属于他该多好。  
不过这个念头很快就会被否定，何故觉得自己越线了，明明说好不干涉对方的，却生出这种心思，何故觉得自己不堪。  
带着负罪感继续听了一会儿，何故告诉自己是宝宝要多听听别人爸爸的声音，才平和地开口打断那歌声，“居寒，你要是觉得无聊，可以出去的。”  
坐在沙发上的Alpha明显愣了一下，何故看不清他的表情，被拨片最后落在琴弦上的力道吓到了，他有了宝宝以后对声音变得更敏感。琴弦剧烈颤抖出愤怒的音符，散发出更深重的压迫感，何故清了清嗓子维持住脸上的笑意。  
“我没事了，妈那边不会知道的，你去玩吧。”  
这句话似乎加重了宋居寒的火气，愈发蛮横的压迫感让怀孕的Omega很是不安，何故摸着微微抽痛的小腹尽力让自己平静些。  
吉他被摔到沙发上，琴箱发出闷闷的回响，宋居寒走到脸上依旧温和的何故面前，冷声骂了句。  
“谁他妈是关心你啊，我是怕你照顾不好我的宝宝。”  
宋居寒发了火就摔门出去了，把车开出地下车库时还在想，他真他妈的是疯了，还乐呵呵地呆在家唱胎教音乐。  
人家何故领情吗？他倒不如接受这一番体贴，不用被关在家里，他求之不得！  
在京城深夜的立交桥上开着车闲转，宋居寒又被一股焦躁惹恼了，他才开始思考去找哪个床伴，脑子里就出现了每天晚上画图画到睡着的Omega。  
明明怀着孕，还把自己身体照顾得一团糟，偏偏又总是一副什么都要强，什么都不需要的样子，真叫人窝火。  
开车兜了两圈风，宋居寒还是没把车开到某位情人那里，路过一家熟悉的小店，停车买了碗小馄饨给他的宝宝吃。何故不领他的情，他无能为力，但自己的小崽子一定要向着他！  
宋居寒拿起菜单犹豫了一会儿，觉得他宝宝的爹地身体太虚，也没敢买蟹粉的，随便要了个蔬菜馄饨，省得娇气孕夫吃进去又吐了。  
一个戴着口罩墨镜身形高大的男性Alpha，一脸不悦地站在深夜的小店里，老板吓得直打哆嗦。  
宋天王觉得自己真的是憋屈，家里他跟一个可有可无地透明人没有区别，好像用完他，有了宝宝他就可以不存在了，出来买个馄饨还把人差点吓到报警。最后还是礼貌地对老板说了谢谢，被人误会成坏人，确实不舒服。  
回到家以后，屋子里很静，也没有人走动的声音。宋居寒看了眼表，早就错过了睡前父子互动时间。父子互动其实就是他把自己的熏香档位调高些，让铃兰睡得更香甜。  
把小馄饨放在楼下，宋居寒轻手轻脚地上了楼，走到一半又觉得自己没必要跟做贼似的，刚想闹脾气又想起Vanessa说他也是要做爸爸了，不能随便发火。  
突然，宋天王对自己出门前的态度有些后悔，也不知道吓没吓到小闷葫芦。  
进了卧室发现床上摆得整整齐齐，宋居寒慌了下神又很快变得不满，快步走到书房发现何故果然又是趴在书桌上睡着了。  
宋居寒微微蹙眉走了过去，动作很轻，他不知道自己的耐心是怎么来的。大概是何故睡着的模样太乖了，睫毛的阴影扫在脸上，鼻尖泛着粉色，像只纯良的白兔似的。  
桌面上平铺的图纸有了些具体的模样，宋居寒没急着抱起何故，第一次看出来何故这些天在忙什么。  
发现竟然是宝宝的卧室，宋居寒勾着唇笑了，指尖戳着那个堆满了玩具的小角落。  
余光扫到一直亮着的手机屏幕，上面的图案有些眼熟，恍然发现是自己的专辑封面，正在那个小小屏幕上转动着。  
眼神迟疑地看向睡着的何故，果然耳朵里塞着无线耳机，宋居寒在好奇心地驱使下拿起了何故的手机。  
没有看别的，只是点开了那个正在播放的歌单，心口酸酸麻麻又有些骄傲地轻轻拿掉何故的耳机，放到耳边听着，里面的他正好唱到一句。  
“了解这个你，沉迷这个你……”  
入秋后的夜里很凉，雪松却把自己烧热了，挥洒着温柔的气息。  
由于自我沸腾了半宿，宋居寒睡得不沉，第二天一早就被何故严重的孕吐惊醒，光着脚跑去卫生间呆愣地站在Omega身后，也不知道怎么做。  
他只是知道会有孕吐，何故在他面前从来都是轻轻地干呕一下就过去了，这还是头一次看到何故这么难受。  
“对不起，吵醒你了。”何故擦擦嘴巴，不好意地看着头发乱蓬蓬的宋居寒，尽力保持着距离感，掩饰自己在他怀里醒来时的心动。  
“没事。”宋居寒察觉到何故的疏离，有些不快，又不好对一个吐得眼眶都红了的孕夫发脾气。于是忍耐下来，告诉自己多想想这可是自己的小粉丝，要拿出做偶像的温和。  
以至于整个上午，何故都觉得自己被那眼神看得浑身难受，整个人藏在报纸后面吃饭，看手机。  
最后实在忍不住了，才试探着问了那个一脸柔和的宋天王。  
“居寒，你有什么事儿吗？”  
发散魅力终于引起注意的宋天王，故作神秘地咳嗽几声，对着小闷葫芦抿唇笑了，“何故，今天我心情不错，给你唱个现场听听，一分钟八万，你可听好了。”  
有音乐环绕的宋居寒，像是被光笼罩的宝石，将无色的光映射出更绚烂的色彩，耀眼得让人向往，也让人生怯。  
“经历这个你，活成这个我，细数自己……”  
慵懒的尾音落下，何故回过神来，眉眼含笑地低下头，掩去表情。可是他听得有多入迷，宋居寒一丝不落地看在眼里。  
宋天王千算万算也没算到，原来他不管在外面还是家里，找存在感还是得靠音乐。抱着吉他走过去，打趣道，“何故，你不会是我粉丝吧。”  
闷葫芦小铃兰果然脸红了，慌张地抬起头否认，“不，没有。”  
“我不是故意看的啊，昨天你都听着我的歌睡着了，是我粉丝也没这么丢人吧。”宋天王继续逗着何故，他还没见过害羞时这么好看的Omega。  
结果，羞红了脸的何故慢慢说了句，把宋居寒的天王光环击碎的话。  
“医生说，宝宝要多听爸爸的声音。”何故如是说道，也算是给自己的秘密找一块遮羞布，抬眼看到宋居寒脸上竟然挂了几分沮丧。  
孕期不太灵光的脑袋也能明白那是什么意思，忙着又补了一句，“你的歌，确实挺好听的。”  
虽然，最后还是被夸奖了，宋居寒觉得自己昨天晚上大概白白自燃了一整夜。  
也不知道他在激动些什么，不就是一个小粉丝吗？他还缺何故一个小粉丝吗？  
他宋居寒，要什么没有？


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
能入宋居寒眼的通告原本就不多，又因为宝宝推掉了大部分，一周也就给宋居寒留下了一两次的放风时间。  
每次都是兴冲冲地出门，坐上保姆车就开始焦躁，连以前对他谄媚的那些小明星，他也提不起兴趣。  
工作间隙就不自觉地拿着手机瞎划，虽然收不到一条信息提醒，但总是有些期待的。最后逃不过神色黯然地放下手机，把胸腔中的无名火气发到别处。  
太想宝宝的时候，宋居寒也会主动问家里的小闷葫芦想吃什么。就算知道问了那边会说，‘什么都行’，宋天王还是坚持问下去，他发现这是他和何故唯一的共同话题。  
偶尔宋居寒也会想到，何故似乎什么要求都不会提，每天的胎教音乐时间都是他主动说的。毕竟如果他不去打扰，小闷葫芦工作狂能揣着他的宝宝在书房里坐上一整天。  
其实自己也没有心疼何故，就是心疼宝宝，宋居寒这样想就觉得轻松许多。  
想明白这一点以后，宋居寒为自己所有的反常行为找到了理由。比如，不想约别人是因为怕宝宝觉得他不是一个好爸爸，他还是希望自己宝宝有个爹疼爸爱的童年的，不要像他似的，总是一个人孤零零地期盼Vanessa和宋河能闲下来陪陪他。  
太孤独了，宋居寒自己没察觉他有多渴望身边能有人能陪着他，却总因为儿时的阴影觉得身边的人来来去去才是正常的。所以结婚这件事情对宋居寒来说，他会因为放弃了些自由不舍，也因余生有托而感到温暖。  
宋居寒自己也不明白，他想要什么，在想什么。拨弄琴弦吟唱时，看到何故低头跟肚子里的宝宝说话，他也分不清自己的心脏在被什么触动。  
何故很在意，很喜欢那个宝宝，每每宋居寒意识到这一点的时候，会想到自己出生前是不是也被这样期待过。他没体会过来自宋河的爱是怎样的，也有可能是忘了，这导致他在面对宝宝的时候会很茫然。  
没有人教他，该怎么对别人好。他知道自己应该去护着自己的Omega，疼爱自己的宝宝，可是他该怎么做呢？  
以前宋居寒不爱去想这些事情，反正身边总有数不清的心意等着他挑选，现在他不得不想了，身边的人有意无意都在推着他。  
可是，他习惯了被簇拥在光里，做起这些平凡温柔的事情变得异常笨拙，挫败感让他控制不住自己的情绪。每次他对何故发完脾气后，总是有些后悔的，可是何故的不在意，让他更沮丧。  
明明应该是最密切的关系，宋居寒觉得自己在何故的生命中，至少迄今为止都是可有可无的。宋居寒不接受自己被人忽视，更想要证明自己一直以来引以为傲的魅力，他要做到让何故迷恋他，离不开他。  
宋居寒迫切地想要从何故身上得到些成就感，他不信何故对着他这样的Alpha不动心，不信何故能永远淡漠地对待他。  
第一次产检这天正好撞上了一个推不掉的通告，何故当然不会要求宋居寒陪着他，即便他很清楚地意识到他很想让宝宝的爸爸跟自己一起。  
独自犹豫了很久，何故还是没有说，他给自己找不到麻烦宋居寒的理由。而且也不是什么缺了一个人就完不成的事情，纵使有些遗憾，也比听到拒绝好得多。  
他不太喜欢麻烦别人，更不想自己成为任何人的负担。他觉得宋居寒这样洒脱不羁的人，也不会喜欢吧。宋居寒愿意在家陪他，给宝宝唱歌，就已经超出他的预期了。  
本来就是没有丝毫感情的两个人，硬凑在一起生活，总归不好要求太多。何故觉得可能是因为宝宝的缘故，Omega会对Alpha产生依赖，他尽力克制着这些敏感的情绪。  
医院里的消毒水味道让何故有些反胃，有想过让朋友陪他的，可是怀孕让他总觉得有些羞耻，最后还是一个人来了。  
到了医院就被领到VIP休息室等着检查，碰巧遇到了在之前的一个项目中合作过的简隋英，就走过去打了声招呼。  
两个人在Omega产科相遇，脸上都有些意外的神色，也都默契地没有问对方为什么会出现在这里。何故默认简隋英是陪着Omega来的，一时间又控制不住的失落，他想宋居寒会不会也愿意这样等着他。  
接下来那个白净清秀的男人，彻底将何故从失落中解脱出来，心头只剩下震惊。何故觉得自己是不是怀了孕耳朵也不太好了，他怎么听到做检查的是简隋英呢？  
想了想李，简两家联姻的事情，心下了然，这大概就是上次晚上喝酒给简隋英打了很多电话的那位。  
察觉到简隋英脸上的羞愤，何故怔愣地看着面前的两人，听到李玉又哄了两句，“隋英，进去让医生看看宝宝吧，我担心你的身体。”  
说着都红了眼眶，何故看简隋英尴尬地看了他一眼又飞速站起来，拉着李玉进了诊疗室，留下何故一个人盯着对面的沙发发呆。  
何故突然笑笑，觉得有些羡慕，低下头问宝宝，“想不想爸爸？爸爸去给宝宝赚奶粉钱了，才不能陪宝宝的。”  
这些日子小腹除了有些涨，宝宝也没有什么存在感。可是那一瞬间，何故莫名想要解释，不知道宝宝会不会听到，反正自己听到了。  
这安慰，不知到底落在了谁心里。  
过了半个小时，何故无聊到有些困倦，正打着盹儿被护士叫醒了。松动下酸痛的脖颈，起身跟着护士往诊疗室走。遇到检查结束的简隋英时，打了招呼。  
关上诊疗室的门，何故还能听到李玉不断哄着简隋英的那些甜话，这些幸福的画面都让他更是孤单。  
“一个人来的？”医生有些意外的语气让何故胸口发闷，像是被戳中了痛处一般。  
何故点头，手脚僵硬地跟着护士的指示躺在了检查床上，望着白茫茫的天花板，眼眶有些酸。他以为自己可以不在意的，原来只是没见过其他人的幸福，没有比较过。  
肚皮上的耦合剂凉丝丝的，何故跟着医生的手指看向B超机的屏幕，好奇地听着那些模糊的小点之间，哪些是宝宝。听得入神，暂时忘记了刚才的沮丧。  
宝宝的心跳声稳稳地传到何故耳朵里时，何故第一次感受到那个一直沉寂的小生命，原来是这样鲜活的。  
隐忍了许久的情绪，被这个平稳的声音惹得波动起伏，何故的眼角有些湿意，听到宝宝第一次跟自己打招呼，怎么可能不动容。  
在一旁的护士递来纸巾的时候，何故才发现后知后觉地发现自己哭了，不好意思地笑笑。医生还在打趣安慰他，说宝宝怎么把你爹地弄哭了。  
诊室的门突然打开，打断了里面又哭又笑地气氛，何故看到冲到他床前那妆发都没卸掉的Alpha有些懵了。  
本就生得极俊美的人，带了妆，更叫何故移不开眼。呆愣地看着赶来陪他的宋居寒，突然反应过来又觉得羞耻，想把衣服拉下来盖住小腹。  
医生和护士在一旁按住他的手，厉声斥责了句，“干什么？检查不做了？”  
宋居寒被这羞涩的小动作惹得发笑，结果把何故的脸笑得更红了。  
何故被迷得云里雾里地听着宋居寒跟医生解释。  
“我是他的Alpha，我老婆有点害羞。”那声音含笑，都能把人听酥了。不管是不是在外人面前的伪装，何故心动了。  
自从宋居寒闯进来以后，何故的脑子就不在宝宝身上了，一双眼睛盯着宋居寒看。把那张脸上，因为听到胎心的惊喜，询问时的担忧都放在心上。  
他不觉得自己有多羡慕别人了，因为他觉得宝宝会很幸福的，至少这幸福他感受到了。  
医生都被问得有些烦，觉得这宋大天王的问题，怎么跟三岁小孩儿似的，一会儿一个永远冒不完。何故察觉到是有些过了，轻轻拽着宋居寒的袖口，小声提醒着，“居寒，别问了。”  
轻轻一拽，还把宋居寒拽得一怔，何故软下来的声线太像撒娇了，这心里就跟小烟花炸开似的，放完了烟花又发现被蓬松甜蜜的棉花糖填满。  
宋居寒几天没等到何故开口说要他陪，而闷在心里的气一下就顺了。他下了通告本来是想直接回家的，上了车就烦躁得不行，最后还是来了医院，怕耽误时间人走了，一路跑过来的。  
一进门就看到小闷葫芦眼尾湿红，除了那次还在让他回味无穷的情事，他没见过何故掉眼泪，这要强的小闷葫芦一哭，他是真受不了。  
宋居寒暗自庆幸何故不爱哭，这要是天天这副可怜的小模样，他那颗心都得被掏空了。这也就算了，皱眉看了眼还让何故误会他嫌弃了，害羞得要遮住那有些弧度的小腹。  
何故会因为他紧张羞涩的模样，给了宋居寒极大的满足感，甚至让他觉得他的每根头发丝儿都沾染上了魅力。他是真觉得何故慌乱无措的表情可爱，宋居寒心底一下变得温柔，加上Vanessa三令五申让他对何故好一点，话自然就多了些。  
两个人之间的距离也因为袖口处轻拽的力道，变得更近了些，俩人暧昧地看了对方一眼，就错开视线各自心动了。  
医生见宋天王终于消停了，说了些注意事项。  
听到何故太瘦需要补充营养时，宋居寒又问出一堆问题，何故也不好意思拦他了，只能对着医生抱歉地笑笑。  
他的Alpha实在是太关心宝宝了，何故无奈。  
检查结束，宋居寒接过纸巾要帮何故擦拭，何故松弛的情绪紧张起来，忙着制止宋居寒的手，“不，不用了居寒，我自己擦就行。”  
在一旁的医生也是体谅他，突然笑着搭腔，“你快让你Alpha擦吧，等你以后月份大了，也得是他帮你，怎么这么害羞呢？”  
“我来吧。”宋居寒把已经搭上他手腕的那只手拿开，脸色因为何故的拒绝变得不太好看，擦拭的力度倒是很轻柔。  
那指尖隔着一层粗糙的纸巾触碰着皮肤，有些痒意，这触感让何故回想起两个人缠绵一夜的完全标记。脑子里出现的画面，让他不敢再和宋居寒对视。  
只要看见那张脸，他就不自觉地想起，那双眼睛为他专注情欲时惑人心神的力量。  
这么一来，何故觉得自己要好几天不能直视宋居寒了，最近他也发现自己对宋居寒总萌生些奇异的感觉，除了熏香的功能，似乎还渴望些别的。  
压住，压住，何故默念着，绝对不能被美色迷惑。  
当天，宋居寒也并没有好到哪里去，他对于何故的身子本就存着歹念，不碰还好，这一碰就有些按耐不住。一回家的路上，小闷葫芦贪睡不知不觉就歪在他肩上了，宋居寒浑身僵硬地坐着，手都没再去把人扶回原位，盯着自己支起的小帐篷叹气。  
想想宝宝还没有稳定，何故身体也不好，更难受的就是虽然是合法夫夫，两个人却没有非要做那事儿的必要。  
宋居寒有点想了，不对，是非常想，不是想要像以前那样随便找个人疏解，他就是单纯的想再和何故做一次。  
直到车子停下，宋居寒实在忍不住，也不管前面坐着的小松看不看得到，吻了下何故的额头，继而又觉得不够。  
趁着小闷葫芦睡着，宋天王终于耍了一回流氓，亲到了那两片软糯的唇。  
又香又甜，宋居寒觉得自己是在找罪受，他把何故抱回房间以后，去冲了半个小时的冷水。  
出来的时候发现何故已经醒了，脸上很红，一只手捂着鼻子看他，“居寒，你的信息素，太，太浓了。”  
之后宋天王像是做了什么亏心事儿似的，转头就跑出了房间，这么浓郁的雪松味道对于Omega来说，真像是勾引。  
房间里的味道淡了些，何故被熏得有些动情的眼眸也平静下来，耳边还是从浴室隐约传出的低吼，好像是在叫他的名字。  
“何故，何故……”和那天一样的低哑，何故仔细算了下，自从查出来怀孕，宋居寒谨遵医嘱在晚上从没出去过。  
难道他这一个多月一直忍着吗？何故有些内疚，他原以为宋居寒会趁着白天出去解决的，这样一来何故有些困惑了。  
有一个念头开始抽芽，何故马上又把它压了下去，摇摇头对着宝宝说，“怎么会呢，又想多了……”  
两人都不是小孩子了，浴室里发生了什么都心知肚明，不过还是有些尴尬地没有再交流。何故休息了一会儿，想起来宝宝的房间设计图还没画完，就又去书房躲着了。  
快到晚饭的时候，何故闻到一股奇怪的气味，搓搓鼻子想继续，突然闪过一个可怕的念头。  
放下手中的笔，细细嗅着空气里的味道，眉头皱在了一起。  
“何故！吃饭了！”  
那唱醉了千万粉丝的嗓音从楼下喊出的这几个字，何故一开始硬是没听懂。直到宋天王不耐烦地又催了一遍，他确认了他那个恐怖的想法竟然是真的。  
拍拍安静乖巧的宝宝，何故无奈，“宝宝，爸爸做饭了，这可怎么办啊。”  
等何故慢吞吞地下了楼，发现宋居寒已经端坐在餐桌前等他了，俩人默契地因为下午那事儿，错开了目光，一起盯着桌子那盘唯一能看的菜。  
坐下后何故发现，那盘是他经常点的那家外带，对着一桌子沾着黑边儿的菜，不自觉地紧张起来。  
宝宝的爸爸需要鼓励，宝宝和他需要活命。  
宋居寒看到何故一脸呆滞，还以为是被自己第一次做饭就四菜一汤的架势感动了，勾着唇角漫不经心地说道，“我妈听说你身体不好，非要我做的，你别想多了，我懒得管你。”  
何故的眼神移到那张明显口是心非的脸上，终是忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，“谢谢。”  
“啊？”宋天王现在是见不得何故做表情了，何故一笑他这心里就跟演唱会上，所有欢呼涌向他似的，那么震撼激动。  
“今天谢谢你陪我。”  
面前的闷葫芦很开心的模样，宋居寒压着嘴角，扭过头看向被自己差点炸掉的厨房，故意嫌弃地轻哼。  
“我是去看宝宝的，何故，我不是告诉你别多想了吗……”  
“嗯，宝宝谢谢爸爸。”  
一双澄净纯真如幼鹿一般的眼睛看向他，替宝宝道了谢。  
宋居寒现在好想骂街，小闷葫芦是学会撩他了吗？早知道下午趁着这人睡着多亲一会儿了，真TMD后悔。  
事实上，何故只是想着氛围正好，心里也揣了些感动就顺着宋居寒说了。主要是觉得，正好可以促进些宝宝和宋居寒的父子感情。  
父子之情的进度如何没人知道，反正是又把宋居寒想要促进夫夫之情的想法勾起来了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
钻研厨艺这方面，宋居寒后来又尝试了几次，虽是做得好些了，但也没继续下去，还是交给了家里的营养师和保姆。  
倒不是因为那双弹得了琴，打得了鼓的手摆弄不好几把刀，只是每次宋居寒在厨房里跃跃欲试，何故就坐不住了。  
要么就站在旁边看着他，要么就直接上手帮忙，虽然能借着做饭多和小闷葫芦说几句话，宋居寒看到何故经常用手揉腰以后，还是放弃了这个互动。  
除了担心宝宝这个原因之外，宋居寒觉得如果自己再钻研下去，就真按耐不住要把何故抱到吧台上接吻的心了。  
他是受不了从何故手里拿蔬菜时碰到那温热的皮肤，受不了听到那个温柔的声音叫他名字，看过去又被宽松的家居服领口处的锁骨吸引。  
何故见宋居寒不再兴致勃勃地往厨房跑了，自己也松了一口气。厨房里的硝烟平息之后，两个人又回到了那种平和的小日子。  
不过两个人相处时的沉闷少了些，即便安静下来，也觉得空气温柔许多。婴儿房的设计图也快画好了，何故拿给宋居寒看的时候，又按照宝宝爸爸的意见修改了些。  
宋居寒自己偷偷看过好多次那张图纸，暗自存下了很多想法，只是何故不拿给他看，他也不能拉下脸问。所以终于能正大光明地看图纸时，一股脑地把积压已久的意见全都说了出来。  
一边滔滔不绝地说着，偶尔还嫌弃何故的眼光，一边观察着把他每一个意见都仔细写下来的何故。说出口的话被一笔一划的誊写，宋居寒渴望得到何故重视的心有些满足。  
一起设计宝宝房间，他这个当爸爸的当然得参与了，这下终于不是透明人了。宋居寒心情大好，哼着歌看何故涂涂改改。  
何故的刘海有些长了，人又伏在桌子上，只露出一半白皙的脸颊。那几缕发丝碍事得很，宋居寒伸手直接帮何故拢到了耳后。  
手指碰到温热的耳廓时，何故瑟缩了一下，宋居寒发现那原本藏在黑发下的耳尖，不知红了多久。  
“谢谢。”  
每当宋居寒觉得亲近些时，何故的礼貌又像是再把他推远，宋居寒没再回答，只是目光深沉地看着那个没再看他一眼的Omega。  
时间有些晚了，何故本就容易犯困，画着图捂嘴打了个哈欠，疏解一下这困意。  
“该睡觉了。”宋居寒冷着脸提醒，敲了敲桌子上的时钟。  
冷冷的语气让何故消了些困意，拿不准宋居寒是不是等得不耐烦了，柔声说道，“我想把这个改完，要不居寒你先去睡吧，我很快就好了。”  
依照宋居寒以前的脾气，被人拒绝早就暴躁了，只是他现在对着何故，怀着宝宝的何故提不怒气，只是郁闷地叹气。  
“何故，你不睡可以，但是现在宝宝要睡了。”  
盯着还差几笔就改完的图，何故有些不舍，怯生生地反驳道，“我觉得，宝宝不困……”  
“宝宝困了。”宋居寒把何故手里的铅笔抽走，倾身将人打横抱了起来，也不管Omega的惊慌失措，在透红的耳垂处低语，“我都看见宝宝打哈欠了。”  
怀里的人身子软了几分，宋居寒知道何故怕伤到宝宝不敢乱动，好奇怎么他说句话都能让小闷葫芦羞成这样。嘴唇恶趣味地在何故耳边停留，忽然唇上一温，两个人都有些懵。  
“我，我不是，故，故意的……”何故的舌头打结，脸颊上还留着柔软的触觉，他原本只是想躲开的，不知道怎么就碰到了。  
宋居寒清了清嗓子，一瞬的美妙让他有些把持不住，赶在何故想要道歉之前，哑声道，“没事。”  
某位Alpha面不改色地把Omega抱回卧室，吸取了上次的教训，转身就走，随便找了个客卧浴室冲凉。  
在床上快缩成一团的何故，不断想着那个意外的吻，宋居寒最近不经意间总会对他流露出的暧昧。耳后残留着淡淡的雪松气息，何故捂着心口，觉得自己八成是孕期心率过快。  
很快何故也去浴室了，孕夫不能冲凉，他把自己泡在温水里平静一下。想着那人对自己的阴晴不定，冷静后再看，大概是为了宝宝忍耐着吧。  
水面的波纹下，一只泛着些粉晕的手抚上小腹，何故觉得自己有些羡慕宝宝，才不到三个月的小不点，能让宋居寒收敛那些眩目的光芒，温和地呆在他身边。  
宋居寒是不会喜欢他这样呆板又无趣的人的，何故告诉自己。但是他很清楚，他和宋居寒相处的这段时光，许多温暖，很多难以自抑的心动，以至于无数次夜半醒来，发现自己被宋居寒拥着，都会觉得幸运。  
如果能一直这样就好了，何故垂着头眼中有些不舍，这些时光大抵会结束在宝宝出生那天吧……  
何故洗好出去的时候，发现宋居寒已经靠在床头玩手机了，空气里的雪松味道不浓不淡，正好够安抚宝宝的。最近有了爸爸的信息素，何故很少有孕吐的时候，宝宝也很健康地长大。  
家里的一片温馨，可是公司最近的项目却是出了不少问题，何氏和宋氏合资建设的游乐场工地上产生了纠纷，工人闹着非要他去解决，不去就要罢工了。何氏在这个项目上投了不少资金，带头罢工的人撺掇了很多小工跟着抗议薪水问题。  
何故躺在床上斟酌了半天，决定不把自己要去工地的事情告诉宋居寒，免得他担心宝宝。  
“居寒，明天我要去公司……拿个资料。”  
人形熏香睨了小闷葫芦一眼，说得就跟他把人关起来似的，不过确实有些不放心何故离开他的视线，嘲讽道，“你助理白拿工资的？”  
“不是，他们找不到。”何故继续扯着慌，也没有看宋居寒审视的眼睛，顿了顿又添了一句，“你在家也挺闷的，明天可以不用陪我……陪宝宝了。”  
手机啪的一声被扣到床头柜上，Alpha生气时冒出的压迫感让何故不安，听到宋居寒冰冷地怒意，“你爱去哪儿去哪儿！睡觉！”  
‘啪’的一声灯也灭了，何故怀孕以后夜里总看不清东西，对黑暗会产生莫名的恐惧，所以两个人睡觉都要留一盏小灯起夜用。  
可是信息素里的压迫感太重，何故不知道该不该提醒宋居寒，额头都冒了些冷汗，刚想去拉宋居寒的袖口，那人就翻了个身。  
微弱的光又充满了整间卧室，何故看着背对着自己的宋居寒，眼底的光分不清是酸楚还是甜蜜。  
迷迷糊糊地带着满心迷惑的情愫睡着了，等醒来的时候，宋居寒已经走了，何故眉眼间满是落寞，在家里转了一圈，在哪儿都没看到那个每天抱着他醒来的Alpha。  
玩心还没收的孩子留在他身边装体贴懂事的大人，何故想，宋居寒总有一天会厌烦的，不如自己看开些，保持距离。不给他压力，也不给自己那些无谓的悸动。  
简单吃了早饭，何故找了件宽松的毛衣，系腰带时发现自己确实圆了不少，套了件厚外套就出门了。他还没显怀，走在人群中也不显得突兀。  
游乐园工地上乱糟糟的，何故把车停好后跟着项目经理往里走，远远看到一群人聚在一起打牌聊天。何故下意识地挡着小腹，深深吸气，怀孕以后一直在家里办公，突然见到这么多陌生人，紧张得手心微潮。  
戴着黄色工帽的那群人注意到了何故，都向这边看来，气压变得低沉，何故脚下走得磕磕绊绊。  
深秋的风钻进袖口，头顶的阳光被云掩住了，这一片荒芜残破的空地上，更加凄凉。  
京城另一边的晴空万里也没拯救宋居寒满脸的愁云惨淡，他起了个大早把小闷葫芦从自己怀里扒拉出去，就来这儿探个晏明修的班。  
结果到了这儿，没见着人家倒屣相迎，他跟个电灯泡似的坐在晏明修和周翔对面，看着人家夫夫是怎么腻歪人的。  
晏明修平时跟他斗嘴皮子那个劲儿，今天他是一点都没见着，光看见他给怀孕的Omega捂手了。宋居寒心想，自己是一点都不嫉妒的，他要是这么腻歪，自己家那位性子清冷的Omega，不得更烦他了。  
待了一会儿宋居寒就想离开了，周翔留他一起吃午饭，宋居寒转念一想自己着一上午狗粮不能白吃，就留下来等着晏明修拍完。  
碰巧遇见导演，聊了两句宋居寒也来了兴趣，顺便客串了个角色，解解心中的郁闷。  
这戏演了一半，宋居寒就看到被保安拦住的小松，似乎有什么急事儿，跳起来跟他打着招呼。距离太远，他听不清小松在喊什么。  
不过直觉告诉他，他应该过去，宋居寒急匆匆地往喧闹处走去，近了些就听到小松急到嘶哑的声音，“寒哥！故哥出事儿了！”  
宋居寒眼前一片茫然，他跑过去，一遍比一遍听得真切，刺耳的话一寸一寸扎进耳朵里。  
“何故怎么了？”宋居寒吼着，他后悔自己答应何故了，早就预感会出事儿，他要是不争这一口气，何故也不会有危险。  
“故哥在工地上摔倒了，不过医院说孩子能保住。”  
“我问你何故怎么了？你是听不懂吗？”躁怒的声音听得让人打颤。  
“故哥，还没醒……”小松擦着汗，赶紧启动了车子，身后那位爷冷得像是要杀人灭口。

赶到医院的时候，宋居寒的手脚冷到麻木，机械性地跟着医护人员走，小松在一旁询问情况。他一句话都说不出来，满腔的怒火和懊悔，虽然那个磕破了脑袋的闷葫芦已经醒了，他这脚步一刻也缓不下来。  
在接到医院电话的第一时间小松就阻断了双方家长的信息，所以这次倒是没惊动两边的父母到场。宋居寒推开病房的门，看到何故一个人头上缠着纱布，孤零零地坐在那里看他，揣了一路的怒气担心都憋不住了。  
“何故，你不是跟我说你去公司吗？”宋居寒的思绪一片混乱，专挑能让何故的情绪掀起些波澜的话，“你怀着老子的孩子你不知道吗？你能不能照顾好你自己，别他妈的一天天地瞎逞能！”  
一口气抒发出去，宋居寒却怔怔地忘记了呼吸，他看到何故凝视着他，那双眼睛里蓄满了泪水，一张脸上满是内疚，无助，声音抖得不像样子。  
“对不起，对……对不起。”  
何故隐忍的哽咽让人揪心，宋居寒慌得不知道怎么安慰，把身上的外套脱掉摔在一旁的柜子上，发出些闷响。  
“你，你别哭，刚才是我冲动了。”宋居寒无措地坐到床上，轻轻拍着何故的后背，抽噎声一声一声把他的心脏绞紧。  
“下次不会了，对不起，宝宝，没事……居寒，对不起。”那落在脊背处轻拍的手用力把何故抱紧了，何故把脸埋在宋居寒的肩头不住地哭着，发泄着自己的恐惧。  
何故回想被人群推搡着倒地的瞬间，那种惊恐，那种绝望再次席卷了他全身的每一个细胞，他好怕的，醒过来的时候发现宝宝还在算是唯一的安慰了。冷冰冰的医院里，没有人问他心情怎么样，他一个人看着天花板想了很多，自责了很多。  
冲进来骂他的宋居寒，撕碎了他给自己才构建好的侥幸心理，他才安慰好自己至少宝宝没事，就被拉回到深不见底的内疚里。  
“我没想到，会出事，我真的，不是故意的。”  
“行了，何故，我不怪你，你别哭了。”宋居寒现在一点火气都没了，手忙脚乱地想哄何故，这事儿他更不擅长了，自己都要急红了眼，柔声哄着，“宝宝不哭了，不哭了。”  
肩膀上细细的呜咽声可真是太磨人了，宋居寒只能感受到心疼，嘴里哄着何故，心里骂自己冲动，可是这又不能全赖他，小闷葫芦怪气人的，现在还学会撒谎了。  
这责任虽说不是宋居寒一个人的，但是Vanessa知道这件事以后，又拎着寒寒柔声细语地教育了很久。  
因为游乐园工地在郊区，这医院的条件也不算太好，傍晚的时候宋居寒就给何故办了出院手续。打算请家庭医生来看看，在家里调养也舒服些。  
宋居寒坐在一旁看着何故，也不见人收拾东西，看着他一副欲言又止的样子。  
“怎么了，我不怪你了，快换衣服回家了。”宋居寒失笑，不知道何故别别扭扭地扯着病号服在想什么。  
小闷葫芦低着头，把病号服的衣角攥紧了，两个人除了要宝宝那一次还没当着对方的面脱过衣服。  
“居寒，你能不能出去一下，我要换衣服了。”  
“行，你换吧。”宋居寒轻笑，却把何故看得脸更红了。

站在医院走廊里戴着口罩墨镜的宋天王哑然失笑，也不知道什么时候自己才能把小闷葫芦骗到手啊……


End file.
